Portraits
by villainsgirl
Summary: Some time after the events in Deathly Hallows. The dead are painted into portraits and hung in Hogwarts. More interesting than it sounds :) (Dumbledore, severus, fred, doby, cedric, james and lily, serious, remus)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for reading! :) I really hope you enjoy, sorry if it's a little sad. Each chapter will be about a different character who died in HP and a bit of their expeirience in the 2d world of the movie paintings :) If you have any ideas please let me know! I love feedback!**

The great halls of the castle were quiet and still. A small breeze blue in through the windows but only made it through part of the school. It was the apex of summer and if Hogwarts had been like any other school it would have been scorching hot, but it wasn't. The castle was far too old, with far too much shade and brick for it too get hot. An occational mugginess would reside in man of the halls but it would eventually be chased out by the Great Lake. The Great Lake, or as many called it, The Black Lake created a perfect breeze that Hogwarts was thankful for.

Not a single child was found on the school grounds. It was too early for the teachers to come and too late for the superintendants to be there. The school was empty and peaceful. But something about the empty halls and empty classrooms casted a meloncholy feel onto Hogwarts. Hogwarts was more than a school to many of its students, it was a home.

The portaits were the only ones left in the school building. Some of them seemed to miss the craziness of passing period, and some where glad to get a break from the students. The only had each other to talk to durring the warm, summer months, but sometimes that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay you've continued to read this! Thanks! I hope you guys like what I choose to do with the painting aspect. I sort of decided to make the portraits a bit more like the living. I hope that was a good idea. **

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had died on the 30th of June in the year 1997. He had been 115, and by his own accord, lived a brilliant life. He had always been a man filled with sypathy and kindness. There was never a soul that he didn't find value in. The old man had known so many in his long life. So many great and aweful wizards, but hardly any could measure up to Harry James Potter. That was one of his only regrets in death. Dumbledore regretted not telling Harry more. His only hope was that the boy was able to see the justice in what he had done. He didn't want the boy to loose more people in his life, but Albus knew that his death was unavoidable.

Although Albus was dead, a part of him lived on through a large portrait that had been painted of him. He had been painted some time ago, like most headmaster paintings and now he hung in the headmaster quarters high on the wall.

Albus quite liked his spot on the wall, he could see everything that had once meant something to him. All the books he had read hundreds of times and the desk that he sat at and worked. The contrast between the stone and the gold was as beautiful and vibrant as ever. He enjoyed looking at the room he once enhabited. In a way it gave him the bit of peace and comfort he needed. It was an undeniable fact that Albus wanted to be the way he used to be, not dead and able to leave the frames.

The best part of the Portrait world, Albus learned, was visiting others. He was able to seem many of the people he had once known. He frequently visited the other pictures. Sometimes he wanted to know what they had seen, in their spot of the school and sometimes he just wanted to have a good talk with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the favs! That was super quick! I've been kind of debating who to do next and I think that I'll do Lily and James :) I was originally going to do them separate but I changed my mind. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

After the horrible war at Hogwarts, Harry Potter had helped with the reconstruction of the school. It had been his home, after all, and he couldn't help but morn for everything he had lost there. With the help of magic, it wasn't long before the school was back to its old self. Of course there were some scars that could never heal.

Harry couldn't help but think of the halls with the Portraits. He knew that he would return someday to those halls, but he wanted to leave something there, in memory of sort.

Harry Potter had a great Portrait made of his mother and father. Lily and James were standing in front of the home they had bought when they had Harry. It was the spring and the trees were just beginning to bud. It was a perfect place for the couple. And Harry was happy to see his parents in the old school walls. It was, after all, where they belonged.

Lily was almost brought to tears by the sight of her surroundings. She had really missed the old house. It wasn't James' choice for a house, but it was everything the red-haired woman wanted. She loved the springtime there, spring was her favorite season, after all. But it wasn't what was inside the painting that made her tear up, it was what was on the outside of the painting. She was near the very hallway she had met James. The very hallway that she talked to her friends and ran to class. She squeezed James' hand.

"He did good," she said quietly to the dark-haired man.

"He did," James smiled to his wife.

James equally enjoyed the portrait that his son had made for them. Even he could tell that the painting had been made by one of the finest painters. He always loved the way the spring looked at that old house. He never thought that he would have returned to it, but it was one of his wife's favorite spots on the planet. He loved the way her green eyes sparkled when she watched the leaves change. But now he had a different veiw. It was the long hallway that took up so much of his school life. He had met Lily there. It was also a place he frequented with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. He loved that hallway like an old friend. James held his wife's hand tighter and let his memories roll into his mind.

Lily looked at James with a smile growing on her face. He looked back at her. "I love this," he said.

"This is perfect," she smiled with a twinkle in her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks again for reading! I really hope you like it so far! **

The Weasleys did not have much money but they spent everything they could on a Portrait for their son Fred. Fred was nearly 20 when he died in the battle and every day he was missed. Molly wanted a bit of her son to live on at the place he loved most, but it was hard for the family to afford. It was lucky for her that she stumbled upon a painter who was overwhelmed with gratitued towards Molly. The painter's family had been tortured and killed by Bellatrix Lastrange and loved Molly for killing her. The painter offered her a painting and she gratiously accepted.

Fred Weasley had been hung up sometime in the mid summer. He found himself in a hall with many other fellow Gryffindors. It wasn't long before Fred's company spread around to the other paintings. He even visited the former headmaster once or twice. Overall, he didn't mind being a painting. He could still play jokes and tricks. But he missed George more than anything. He missed having a companion who knew him better than he knew himself. It wasn't uncommon for Fred to be found wondering through the portraits hoping to see his twin. On one occation he could have sworn he saw George, but it turned out to be only his own reflection.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks again for reading this far! Sorry the last chapter was so sad. I promise I have some happiness in store for the ending! But shh! Keep reading!**

Severus Snape never concidered himself a happy man, not for many years at least. Especially not now. Potter had decided to go and make him a portrait. He had not asked the boy to, in fact he really didn't want one made, but that boy never listened anyways. What did he expect?

By all accounts the painting that had been made was beautiful. Although he would never admit it, Severus found himself the slightest bit at peace by the portrait's background. The long grass looked just as he remembered and the willow hung beautiful. The grass swayed back and fourth in a breeze he couldn't feel. The image danced around him like a memory. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to enjoy something.

To the dark-haired man's liking, the painting was in the slytherin hallway but far enough away from the other paintings. He couldn't remember who placed him there but he knew he owed them a bit of a thanks. The other portraits of course attempted to speak to him, but he never returned their hospitality. Instead, Severus kept to himself and the serene surroundings. Occationally, his mind would drift to the very few people who he had cared about. Lily came to his mind often and he would ever talk to her painting in the Gryffindor hall. Albus came to his mind as well and he couldn't shake the memories of the older man's death. Harry was always the last one to come to his mind. Severus had learned that the boy had defeated Voldemort and lived. Sometimes the man wondered how much the boy had seen in his memories. But he tried to avoid thinking too hard about any of his past.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know the last two were kinda sad, and this one probably will be as well :( sorry guys! But just wait, I promise there will be some silver lining :) Also, I forgot to put that I do not own any of the characters of places, obviously. **

Cedric Diggory was only 17 when Voldemort killed him. Hogwarts had been his life and he lived to play Quidditch. For such a young boy he went down in a big way. He had been fearless at his attempt to kill the dark lord, but ultimatly failed and died among the dead. He was still unsure how it happened but he was able to tell Harry his last wish; to be taken back to his father.

His father, Amos, had been torn apart by the young, brave boy's death. He couldn't believe that his son was gone. To honor his the boy, he had a Portrait done. It was a nice painting of Cedric holding the Triwizard cup. Amos had imagined that would have been what his son would have looked like if he had lived to hold the cup.

Cedric was surprised to learn that he had, in fact, won the TriWizard tournement. He knew that Harry should have been claimed winner but he was honored, nonetheless. He also apreciated how the painter had decorated his Portrait with his house colors. He missed being alive, though. Cedric wanted more than anything to play Quidditch one last time. He also wished that he could speak to Harry and thank him for bringing his body back to his father.

The hallway that Cedric overlooked was his own hallway, the Hufflepuff hall. He saw the trophies that they had won and the placks of champions. He found it odd to stare at his own name and wondered how many would wonder who that was.

The hall was filled with other famous Hufflepuffs that Cedric had grown to know. He liked them all, but still missed his friends, his family, and his sport.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for reading! I know the chapters are kinda short, please give some feedback on that!**

Dobby the House-Elf died in late March, 1998. He loved nobody more than his friend Harry Potter. Dobby never forgot that it was Harry who freed him from the aweful Malfoys, and he carried that with him until the end. He was satisfied that he had died for Harry. He was one of the few people that Dobby would die for.

It was Harry's turn to pay him back for the heroics that he did in the Malfoy Manor. After the war, Dobby was one of the few that Harry had made a portrait for. He knew that House-Elves typically didn't get portraits made for them, but he was Harry Potter and he knew when to bend the rules.

Dobby found himself in a wonderful portrait. He was free from any type of master and free to do whatever he pleased. The portrait's background was a simple wooden house, just the right size for Dobby. It had a great veiw into a quiet swamp. The Portrait was hung in the Gryffindor hall looking over where Harry had spend much of his life.

Dobby loved what Harry had done for him. The portrait was everything he could have ever wanted and he looked forward to watching next years students. The one thing he missed was Harry himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this chapter is going to be a compination of Sirius, Remus and Tonks :) I hope you like it! I just thought they should really all be together!**

Along with the Portraits of his parents, Severus and Dobby, Harry also had one made for his Sirius Black III, Remus John Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. Like Lily and James, Harry decided to have Remus and his wife painted together. He had Sirius done separatly but hung them next to each other. Remus and Sirius were best friends and he wanted them to be able to find each other. Harry wanted to hang them next to his parents but there was no room.

Remus marveled over the fact that he was painted with Tonks. They stood by one another, each with a smile on their face. They held hands and secretly thanked Harry for putting them together. Remus couldn't imagine a world without her and Tonks couldn't imagine a world without him. The couple were surrounded by the things they had always wanted. They were never able to have much in life, but now they had everything they could ever want. Remus was secretly happy for the fact that the moon would no longer affect him and he wondered if he would ever see Harry again.

Sirius thanked Harry in the back of his mind for keeping him close to his friend, but also for not putting him in the same picture. He knew that he wouldn't want to be stuck with the couple for all eternity and would rather visit on his own terms. To his relief he found that he was able to turn into a wolf still. Sirius made a promise to himself that he would use that skill to scare the next year of children.

Sirius Black had heard that James and Lily were also painted and somewhere in the building. He decided that he would someday find them and tell them all about their wonderful boy. Every day he missed Harry more and more. Some days it was even too painful for him to think about. He had not wanted to be killed that night, he wasn't ready. He was not even able to tell the boy goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks again for reading! Now, Im bringing it all together mwahahaha! Please fav and reveiw!**

Albus frequently found himself walking through frame after frame of Portraits. Most were kind to him, but he didn't find what he was looking for in them. He wanted so badly to talk with somebody, but he wasn't sure who. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to talk about, but he knew he just wanted to talk.

To Albus's surprise he was able to navigate himself to a certain deceased professor. Severus Snape was found in a most peculiar place, by the former headmaster. The dark-haired man was sitting under an all-too familiar willow tree with his nose in a book. The grey-haired wizard approached him slowly wondering if Severus didn't see him or chose to ignore him. He hoped it wasn't the later.

"I see that someone has made a Portrait for you, old friend," Albus addressed him warmly as usual. Severus looked up with an unreadible expression.

"Indeed, they have," he said in his usual tone but Albus could tell his was the slightest bit happy.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Potter." Severus looked back to his book and Albus gave a small smirk to the former professor.

It didn't take long before Dobby discovered his friend's parents. Lily and James's Portrait was not far from where Dobby had been hung. When the house-elf stumbled upon the two wizard he began to talk non-stop about their son. He explained to them everything that Harry had done for him.

Lily and James couldn't have been prouder of her son. Lily listened intently to the small creature speak and squeezed her husband's hand. She already knew about most of the things Dobby talked about but she listened anyways. James did the same, happy that his son had been so brave.

Dobby was not the only one to find the famous Potters. It was a chilly morning when Sirius decided to go for a walk through some of the pictures. Normally, he didn't venture far in fear of getting lost but that day he went further than normal. It was completely luck and fortune that the wolf found his old friend.

Sirius went back for Remus and Nymphadora and brought them to James and Lily the old friends talked for hours upon hours. It was just like old times, as if nothing had changed. When, in fact, everything had changed. All five of them were dead and now in Portraits on the walls. They all laughed at the odds of that happening. None of them ever thought that they would end up like that.

"Thank you," said James to Sirius before he left. "Thank you for everything that you've done for Harry."

"Of course, James," Sirius said with a smile, "he is a truly remarkable boy...I only wish I could have stayed longer with him..." He trailed off but gave a slight sad smile to Harry's father. Sometimes the boy looked just like like James and sometimes he looked nothing like him, it was remarkable.

It was only in the pasting month that George had began to sneek away from the Weasley house and visit Fred. The two brothers knew every in and out of the school, so it was fairly simple for George to find his way in.

At first it was almost impossible for the twin to look at the painting of Fred, but it didn't take long before they were back to their old mischif. George told friend that he was going to be back at the school for a while, retaking the few classes that he hadn't finnished before the war. Fred was glad to know that he would be seeing George more frequently as well as most of his family.

Cedric Diggory found it hard to wait in the hall for the occational arrivals of his parents. They used to come more often, but they began to come less and less. He couldn't blame them, though. Every time they came they looked more and more unerved by his Portrait. He wanted to tell them that it'd be alright but he could hardly tell then anything.

It was to Cedric's joy that he found his former headmaster, Dumbledore. The old wizard explained to him all about the events at Hogwarts after he died. Cedric enjoyed listening to the old man, but couldn't help but wonder who else he knew that might have a painting in the school.

**AN: Don't worry! There is still more to come! :) Harry will be in the next chapter Yay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for sticking in there! You people rock! I'd love to hear some reveiw so please don't hesitate. Again, I still don't own anything.**

Harry James Potter found himself walking through the all-too-familiar school once again. Honestly, he hadn't thought that he would return. It had been several years since he went down the halls. Harry was now an Auror and a good one at that. Every year he had told himself he needed to go back to Hogwarts but he remembered what little was left there for him.

The dark-haired boy walked down the hall quickly as if trying to avoid something. It was durring class, so hardly any students were there, but still he felt he was being watched. Half of Harry wanted to go see the Portraits of his parents, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Dobby but he knew it would be too painful. So many had died for him, too many, that is.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" said a familiar voice. "Is that really you?" Harry stopped and turned to the wall. It was Cedric's Portrait, he had forgotten that he was in the Hufflepuff hall.

"Cedric?" Harry said holding back the pain in his voice.

"Yeah," Cedric said clearly happy to see his long-ago rival. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you around here."

"I didn't really think I'd be coming back...did your father have that picture made?"

"Yeah," Cedric said his expression grew darker, "but he doesn't see me much anymore." Harry suddenly felt bad for the boy once again. He couldn't help but remember how close his father had been to him. "Did you have anyone painted?" Cedric asked suddenly almost making Harry jump.

"Oh, yes," his green eyes brightened a bit, "quite a few actually."

"Really? Any I know?" he paused, "you know it can be a bit boring sitting here all day. It'd be nice if I could meet someone."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "I guess it would be...I never thought of that. But yes...my parents are here and-"

"That'd be brilliant! I'd love to meet your parents," he said. Harry smiled and nodded as he began to walk towards the Gryffindor hall. Cedric followed walking through each picture trying not to interupt the inhabitants. "They were there," Cedric started, "weren't they? The night I died?"

"Umm, yes, actually they were," he said quietly.

"I never was able to thank you properly, Harry, for bringing my body back, like I asked. Thank you, it really meant a lot." The brown-haired painting continued to follow Harry into the other house's wing.

"No problem...it was really the least I could do," he said feeling slightly sick at the thought of the young boy's death. To his releif they turned the corner to find Lily and James, just as Harry had left them. He couldn't help but grin like a child at the sight of his parents. They smiled back and began to ask him questions. Hundreds of questions about where he had been and what he had been up to. Harry answered politly and slowly brought Cedric into the conversation. He explained to his parents what Cedric had done and they welcomed him with open arms.

To Harry's surprise Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, and Dobby all eventually made their was to Lily and James's Portrait. It made the black-haired boy's heart lighter to see them all happy together. Suddenly, an old brave man came to Harry's mind he looked at Lily.

"Mum," he said, "there is someone else...that I had painted...I think he'd like to see you."

"Really?" she asked with a delightful smile that danced on her face. Harry nodded and began to lead her down the hall. As they walked Lily asked to hear about Harry's life. He explained that he was and Auror and was dating a girl named Ginny. Harry told her about his best friends Ron and Hermione, who were now dating. Lily was a great listener and Harry realized how much he had missed his life at Hogwarts. "You know," Lily said, "You could always come in to give lectures." The boy smiled at his mother's idea. It wasn't a bad idea at all.

When they eventually made it to the Slytherin Hall, Lily's face brightened.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for reading! I still don't own anything :)**

Harry took a step back and watched his mother walk into Severus Snape's portrait. The man stood up to greet her and Lily instantly threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry could barely hear his mother say, "thank you for everything you did for Harry."

"Always," he said quietly.

They sat down together under the old tree. They both looked at each other in a certain way. Harry had seen that look before. After the war when he went to see Ron and Hermione, they gave him that same look. It was a mixture of relief, pain, and friendship.

Harry knew better than to listen to them, but he couldn't help but watch. He had never seen his former professor look so pleased. In the memories Snape had let him see, he remembered the professors feeling towards his mother. They were the same ones that he felt for Hermione and Ron. Harry smiled at the portrait and began to walk down the hall.

The boy with the scar wasn't watching where he was going. Harry was too focused on watching his feet as he quietly walked back to the Gryffindor area. He didn't see the red-haired boy right in front of him.

"Sorry!" Harry quickly said.

"Where were you going in such a rush?" asked George.

"The loo," Fred answered for Harry. Harry's head sprang up and saw the twins, well, somewhat. George was standing before him, free from the painful expression that had overwhelmed him after the war. Fred was standing in the mist of a portrait of a giant dinner-party of sorts. He was attempting to balance several plates on a old man's head who was fast asleep. Harry couldn't help but grin a the twins.

"George! Fred! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kinda live here now," Fred said without a hint of regret.

"And so do I."

"Not technechally of course."

"No, not technechally, but so far no one has noticed," George said to his brother. Harry smiled.

"Oh, Harry, guess what we've heard," Fred said.

"What?"

"We heard the need a lecturer for Defense Against the Dark Arts," George said.

"We obviously thought you might be interested," Fred finished.

"Really?"

"Really," they said together.


End file.
